cetemarfandomcom-20200215-history
Orku Igni
Summary The Orku Igni, or Fire Orks are Fellbreed who reside on a volcanic island west of the Pintari Mageocracy. They mine active and recently cooled lava flows, using trained goats to test heat conditions (and occasionally as spontaneous barbecue). Igni land is criss-crossed with flesh-rending rock fields, and flesh-burning lava rivers. The air is filled with ash and smoke. Only the orks and their sturdy goats seem to be able to thrive. The Igni trade ores, sulphur, and siphoned gases for food and luxury goods. They also trade tons of live lava in enscorcelled crucibles for the Pintari Mages (what they use it for is uncertain). Society The Igni orks are individualists. Each has his or her favorite lava pit to delve; and barters their product on their own. However, the orks consider it in bad taste to compete for customers. Igni families are large, but self-contained. Extended families do not gather together. Children are prolific; but many do not survive. The orks are stoic, wanting as many of their children as possible to tend goats and help gather up lava and minerals. There are few elderly Igni. Most, reaching an age of infirmity, will choose to "go with their god," by breathing toxic vent fumes, or falling into a lava river. Violence and strife are almost unknown among the Igni. Ore and minerals are plentiful; and the Pintari Mages pay well. There is almost no competition among the Igni. And the land is so undesirable, no one has ever bothered to invade. Religion The Igni worship the God of Fire, considering lava a manifestation of His divine power. They say His home in Cetemar is in their volcano, Mt. Hukk. There are a few clerics among the Igni, who keep small fire elementals as pets. Most Igni are branded by clerics at a young age, as a ward and devotion to their God. Location The Igni are located on the Islas Dei Igni an island chain west of Pintara. The archipelago juts into the Ocea Guerra; and is separated from the mainland by the Pirati Strait. The islands host the Igni in the south, and the Kostur Pirati bands in the north. Between them is a tinder-dry no-man's-land, populated by fire beasts and giants. Estimated Numbers The orkik number about 20,000 souls. Known Towns The Igni have 50 villages that are moved about as the lavas change flow. Ogrupyre Ogrupyre, population 1,000, is the one permanent town. Located on raised ground, with three sides facing the ocean, the town never takes direct lava flow. Ogrupyre, like much of Igni territory is hot, uncomfortable, with air that can rage from smoky to choking black with ash. The city is always humid from the steam of lava striking the sea. The Igni do not mind, of course. But most visitors put a premium on inns that face west to catch the cooling breeze. The city has no wall, but is surrounded by ocean and fields of jagged volcanic glass punctuated by rivers of active lava. The harbor is hazardous to all but the most experienced boatmen. Pillars of basalt lie hidden just below the surface, capable of ripping open a ship. Only the most sturdy barges enter the port. Allies The Igni's patrons are the Pintari Mages. They provide the orks with all of their food and goods. Forja Solarii is the closest Pintari territory, sending and receiving most of the commerce to the Igni. Foes None. No one wants to take Igni land. Characters Goetfir, Igni lava miner Goetfir is a typical Igni. He has a massive swirling brand over his left shoulder. He also has marks of his years of lava mining: stubby fingers and burn scars over his lower limbs. Goatfir has many sons and daughters, but loves his goats most of all. Dama Flam, Igni clericCategory:Cultures Dama is an Igni cleric. Pledged to the Fire God, Dama has no children of her own, except two fire sprites, Amaril, and Morad. Dama wears heavy black clerical garb as she walks throughout the Igni lands; but her clothes never smolder, and she never burns. Amaril and Morad are by her side constantly, serving as lights for her night travels, and security against any wild beasts. Nagol the Blind, Innkeeper of the Coral Keep Nagol is a large, blind woman of indeterminate age. She runs the "cleanest inn in Ogrupyre." That being said, the Coral Keep is filthy, caked with grit and ash. But its windows face the sea, so the burning stench of the nearby volcano is minimized. Her inn has hundreds of bells strung along the coral walls, allowing Nagol to find her way about. Nagol may be blind, but she knows the secrets in Ogrupyre, and the Igni lands beyond. Comments "The air is ghastly, and the food is worse. But there is money to be made off of these heathen orks." --Anonymous Pintari Merchant "Agha? No. He fell down a vent. Magha? Nope. She burned up last week. I got rocks and live lava; you buying?" --Hagha, Igni lava miner "The lava? They feed the Beast with it. Of that I can say no more." --Ser Zameza, Pintari Mage, House Diplomat to the Capitol